Empress Brunhilda
Empress Brunhilda was a minor character first learned about in the seventh'' Dark Parables'' game, Ballad of Rapunzel. She was the first wife of King Edric, the mother of Snow White and Ross Red, and the Queen of the Mountain Kingdom. Empress Brunhilda is based on the Good Queen in the German fairy tale, Snow White. Appearance As Empress Brunhilda is deceased, her appearance is only known through portraits and statues which depict a beautiful young woman with blonde hair in a braid hidden a shawl and her head adorned with a delicate crown of jewels or flowers. History Very little is known of Brunhilda's history except that she was an empress in her own right and a dedicated follower of the nature goddess Flora. As a young woman, Brunhilda married King Edric of the Mountain Kingdom and gave birth to fraternal twins, Snow White and Ross Red. To thank Brunhilda for her devotion, Flora made Brunhilda's newborn children Guardians. Not long after the birth of her children, Brunhilda passed away. She is immortalized in a monument in the Valley of Ice and Fire in Floralia. Relationships * King Edric (husband, deceased) * Snow White (daughter, fate unclear) * Ross Red (son) * Prince Gwyn (grandson) * Old King (father-in-law, deceased) * Rasputin (brother-in-law, sealed away) * Prince James (ex-son-in-law, deceased) * Rapunzel (future daughter-in-law) * Gerda (granddaughter-in-law) * Flora (patron goddess) Relevant Parables The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the Goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the King and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled Prince, needing a Princess’ kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the Prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless… Theories It is possible that Empress Brunhilda is from Austria. In austrian folklore there is a legendary warrior queen named Brunhilda and she is based on a real princess from Austria, also named Brunhilda. Brunhilda wears with her crown a flower that looks like an edelweiss and her daughter is the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss, which is the national flower of Austria and it's also in their anthem. Austria was once an empire which may explain Brunhilda's title of empress. Plus Austria and Switzerland are neighboring countries and it was not unusual for royals to marry other royals from neighboring countries to get benefits or keep peace between their kingdoms. Trivia * The name Brunhilda is Norse for "armed for battle". Gallery IMG 20190131 235409.jpg|Image of Brunhilda, her husband Edric and daughter Snow White, Rise of the Snow Queen brunhilda statuary.jpg|Empress Brunhilda Monument in Floralia, Ballad of Rapunzel empress fire ice.jpg|Brunhilda Monument, The Thumbelina Curse brunhilda document.jpg|Document pertaining to Brunhilda Monument, The Thumbelina Curse TT&TTB_Brudhilda_And_Edric.jpg|Twin portraits of Empress Brunhilda and Mountain King Edric, The Thief and the Tinderbox Brunhilda statue.jpg|Statue of Empress Brunhilda, The Thief and the Tinderbox TT&TTB Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family.jpg|Empress Brunhilda depicted in Snowfall Kingdom family images, The Thief and the Tinderbox IMG 20190131 235443.jpg|Mural depiction of Brunhilda's wedding to King Edric, The Thief and the Tinderbox Frozen3.jpg|Empress Brunhilda's grave in The Frozen Lair Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox